


To Know a Dream

by soulcircuit_archivist



Category: Koko wa Greenwood | Here is Greenwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulcircuit_archivist/pseuds/soulcircuit_archivist
Summary: By Lady Koneko





	To Know a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Soul Circuit](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Soul_Circuit), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Soul Circuit collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/soulcircuit/profile).
> 
> All rights to the anime and manga 'Here is Greenwood' belong to Yuki Nasu/Hakusensha Inc./Victor Entertainment and associated parties; the English version copyright is held by Software Sculptors Ltd. All characters and plotlines from 'Here is Greenwood' belong to their respective creators and are used without permission for entertainmet purposes. All original characters and plotlines not claimed by the previously mentioned parties are the property of and are copyrighted by Lady Koneko. This is a non-profit story by fans for fans.

Hot, sweat-slicked skin rubbed against hot, sweat-slicked skin as his lover slowly slid up his prone body, the friction making him shiver in reaction and a heavy heat build between his thighs as his lover licked and kissed his chest during the journey. His lover paused in his accent, shifting slightly to cause his chest to rub against the swollen member beneath him. A hot mouth and teasing tongue captured one of his nipples, sucking kisses and light nips that went on until he thought he would go crazy from the sensations coursing through his nerves. His lover switched back and fourth from nipple to nipple, drawing low moans from him as he lavished them with attention. Urgently, he grasped his lover by the shoulders and urged him to continue his journey. He ached so, but it was such a sweet ache After a last quick nip and lick, his lover inched forward, rubbing against the swollen length beneath again and gave him a long cat's lick to his collarbone, starting at the center and going along it to the right until he reached the shoulder. His lover bit his shoulder, firmly but gently, causing him to gasp in surprise at the sudden bolt of pleasure that coursed through him, then lathered the bruised skin with his tongue before going back to the base of his collarbone to repeat the procedure. He moaned deep in his throat -why was his love torturing him so?- and dug his fingers into his lover's sweat-slicked back.  
  
"...please..." he gasped out, his lover now nibbling his way up his collar bone, causing the most incredible surges of pleasure to course through him. "...please..."  
  
His lover shifted again and nuzzled under his chin, and he could feel a smile press against the sensitive flesh of his neck before a firm tongue began to stroke up his Adam's apple; then began to lick and nibble his way to his jaw line, which he began to lick like a cat...  
  
His lover knew how incredibly sensitive his skin was, how easy it was to arouse him to a burning mass of nerves with his lips, tongue and teeth, especially his neck and the delicate skin around and including his ears. This wasn't the first time his lover had done this to him, the first time comprising of delicate touching with fingers and warm breath, but as time went on, his lover grew bolder in his explorations and experimentations, but had always stopped to leave him unsatisfied and aching for more of his touch. He hoped this time it would be different.  
  
"Ohhhh..." he moaned as his lover gave a long, sucking kiss to the overtly sensitive skin under his ear, fire burning through him. He had the thought that if his lover continued with this level of intensity, he could come... he gave a startled gasp and his member jerked against his lover's chest as his lover took his earlobe into his mouth and began sucking on it, twirling his tongue sinuously around it.  
  
"AH!" he arched up, his sudden movement pulling his ear out of his lover's mouth as he pressed against the hot body covering him, pushing his straining member against his lover's abdomen, aching and burning for his lover.  
  
"So sensitive," his lover whispered softly into his ear. "Should I go on? Or..." warm breath caressed his ear then his lover's tongue did the same to the delicate curve of his ear. "Should I do something different?"  
  
"...di...different?" he gasped out questioningly. What was on his lover's mind this time?  
  
"Yes...?" warm breath caressed his damp ear, causing him to shiver in reaction. "Something different..."  
  
"Wha..." His lover shifted, sliding his body to the side. "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh..." he moaned deeply as for the first time his lover grasped his member in his hand. His hips jerked up in an instinctive response to the new rush of sensations encompassing him.  
  
"You like?" the soft voice whispered again, a thread of humor throbbing through his voice, and there was something about that voice...  
  
"...yesss..." he hissed, arching against the hand holding him firmly. There was something beyond this, something he burned for. "...yesss..."  
  
He nearly screamed, would have if he had the breath, when his lover began pumping his member, holding him firmly but gently, causing the burning in his groin to grow and grow, causing everything to dim around him, the only thing that mattered was this burning, the hand that so deftly caused it.  
  
"...please...please...." he gasped, his head tossing back and forth from the intensity of the pleasure he was feeling in rhythm to the thrusting of his hips, not sure what he was pleading for, what his body was clamoring for, but knowing that only his lover could give it to him.  
  
The hand began to move faster against his throbbing member, demanding his reaction. His lover's other hand joined the first. Thrusting wildly now, he clutched the bed sheets, his fingers claws that ripped the soft cotton he was laying on, and threw his head back as an inarticulate sound, something between a moan and a scream, ripped from his throat as his nerves stretched taunt with pleasure, then suddenly snapped, sending pleasure screaming through every pore of his being in wave after wave as he came. His lover's hands still held him, stroking him soothingly, now slicked with his essence. He collapsed into the soft sheets as he fell into a pleasure-dazed lassitude, his nerves still sparkling with warm pleasure-bursts of aftershock.  
  
"Yes," the voice of his lover came from a distance, or sounded as though he was muffled by something. He struggled to lift his head, but was unable to. "You certainly did enjoy that."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Mitsuru awoke slowly, trying to figure out what had happened, the tendrils of The Dream still holding him tightly in their grasp. He blinked a few times, his blurry gaze focusing on the ceiling above him as he realized that he was awake, and what was before was a dream, a very real dream, he noticed, his eyes drifting shut as he sank back into the languor caused by his release in the waking world -a direct result of his dream- and belatedly hoped for everything that it was worth that his reaction to The Dream hadn't woken Shinobu.  
  
<Another one,> he thought hazily, stretching slightly. His muscles ached a bit; a pleasurable ache that was also a result from The Dream and stretching both relived the ache of sore muscles and caused whisper kisses of pleasure to dance across his overly sensitized skin as his sheets caressed him. The Dreams, as he had began to refer to them as, had always left him aroused and sensitive to touch upon awakening, on at least two occasions embarrassingly so.  
  
<Why am I having these kind of dreams?> This had been the fourth dream he had had in the last two weeks, each one increasing in its intensity as time went by. Mitsuru slid one hand down over his chest, like his dream lover did, his nipples tightening as his fingers stroked over them lightly before Mitsuru continued down to his groin, where he rested his hand against the swelling ache between his legs.  
  
<More detail this time,> he thought, stroking himself through his pajamas, sticky and still warm from his earlier release. He almost moaned from the sensations, the firm strokes of his hand and the feel of the wet cloth against his hot flesh brought forth images his lover stroking him again. <And he spoke this time. That voice, so low...> he arched into his hand, biting his lip to keep from moaning as fiery pleasure built.  
  
<And he sounded familiar...why?> His other hand moved to start playing with his nipples, pinching them lightly then running his finger around them as his lover had done in an earlier dream. His dream lover... there was something that was bothering him about his lover. It was getting hard to concentrate, the heat and pleasure building in response to his firm strokes and teasing fingers, and with great reluctance forced his hand away from his body, his aching need. This was more important, no matter how his body was hungering for him to finish what his lover had started in The Dream. He had to think. After several deep, calming breaths as the burning subsided and the pleasure faded to a low, aching glow, Mitsuru was ready to analyze The Dreams and his reaction to them. Okay, maybe it was not strange for a teenager to have dreams of an erotic nature, curiosity and hormones being what they were, but he had never had any dreams that had felt as real as these were, and he certainly hadn't reacted like he was with these, he grimaced, a slight embarrassed blush highlighting his cheeks as the full reality of what had happened and what he had been doing minutes earlier sunk in. He was all sticky, with sweat and other bodily fluids. But his dream lover, he was male. He had never entertained thoughts of that kind for any member of his sex. Girls, well, they all loved him, and he did think Misako was cute, and under other circumstances -her not being dead the most important of those- well, maybe. But his dream lover was male, defiantly male. His eyes drifted shut, and he could almost feel his lover's presence next to him...  
  
With a sudden jerk, Mitsuru popped his eyes open. Wait a minute... the presence in his dreams... that low, familiar voice that had breathed in his ear... He shivered, this time in shock as a wave of coldness encompassed him. No. Not possible. Not remotely possible. Not even in a dream was that possible. He could not, absolutely could not, be dreaming dreams like that about him. No way. It was unthinkable.  
  
But the voice, it was his, he knew it. He had never seen his dream lover in The Dreams, for some reason he was never able to focus on him, but he had heard his voice, and his voice was the same.  
  
Mitsuru opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. <I am going crazy; that is all there is to it. Crazy.> He pushed back the curtain, looking at the clock. It was a good forty-five minutes before he had to get up for school. There was plenty of time to visit the baths before breakfast. A quick shower and a bath to wash off all traces of the pleasure he had experienced in The Dream...  
  
Involuntarily his mind slipped back to The Dream, remembering how it had felt to have his lover's hands on him, the sensations he had called up... He choked back a moan as he started to stiffen again, prickles of pleasure sparking in his nerves as his body once again reacted to his memories. Quickly Mitsuru threw back the covers and got out of bed as well as he could, his pajamas sticking to his skin and a heavy heat building between his legs. In a rush to escape his memories and the emotions they evoked; as he wrapped himself in his robe and grabbed his bathing supplies; he missed the steady jade gaze that came from the bunk below him.  
  
* * * * *   
  
The next week passed rather normally, all things considered. Misako did show up once, to check on how he was doing, declared her everlasting love, and left before she annoyed him too much. Since she appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a drinking party with no warning, she had already accomplished the latter when she has near scared them to death. Shun's little brother came to visit again, and thankfully this time he was not kidnapped. Nagisa had not made an appearance in the last several months, for which Mitsuru was still thankful for, though Shinobu still owed him for the incident with Shun's brother. Kazuya was beside himself when Sumire-chan had brought him a plateful of homemade cookies. He was very popular after that; Sumire-chan was a great cook. Shun was having a fit; someone had replaced his normal shampoo with washout hair dye. He looked very strange with brown hair, and everyone was tired of hearing about it by the time Iiyama 'fessed up to it. In fact, as far as Mitsuru could tell, life was going on normally for everyone, except himself.  
  
It has also been the longest stretch of time since he had first started having The Dreams that he hadn't had one -which he had strong mixed feelings about- but the disturbing thought he had had after the last one about the identity of his lover had not left him. Judiciously, he kept glancing over at Shinobu whenever they were together, trying to find out ~ _why_ ~ he would have those kinds of dreams about his best friend. He might have been able to convince himself it was just a weird quirk of the subconscious, brought on by the fact that he was an adolescent with hormones that weren't doing anything. It didn't entirely explain why it was ~ _Shinobu_ ~, but it made him feel a little less embarrassed and guilty when he thought about it. He just might have convinced himself that was the case, too, except that on a couple of occasions, he had noticed Shinobu watching him. It hadn't been easy, Shinobu was always eerily aware of what was going on around him and it was hard to catch him doing something he didn't want other people to know about, but a couple times Mitsuru had glanced into a window while passing it, or in a mirror, or some other reflective object, and had seen Shinobu's intent gaze on him. And it was the kind of speculating gaze that some of the older, quieter girls gave him as they passed him on the streets. Ones that said they liked what they saw, were interested, but not sure how to approach, or if they even should. Looks containing wistful longings and speculation, and caution. ~ _Those_ ~ looks, while not tossing his theory out the window, did make him wonder if his subconscious had known this several weeks ago, thus giving reason for Shinobu's inclusion in his dreams. But even with that, it didn't explain ~ _his_ ~ reactions. Even if Shinobu was really looking at him like that, which he was by no means betting on, it still didn't explain why Shinobu was in his dreams, when he himself had never displayed any interest or attraction to any member of the male sex.  
  
He slid a glance at Shinobu, sitting at his desk and doing his homework. His back was to him, the back he had dug his fingers into in The Dream. His mouth went dry and he shifted his gaze up slightly, to the back of Shinobu's head. He suddenly realized, that in all the dreams, he had barely touched his lover. He looked at Shinobu's slivery hair, short in the back and wondered just what it would feel like under his fingers. Cool, like moonlight, he figured after a moment. And silky. Shinobu sat up and closed his book, and Mitsuru quickly looked away. What the ~ _hell_ ~ was he thinking? Touching Shinobu? He clenched his fists and ground his teeth. Okay, no more. The Dreams were starting to affect his mind in a most disturbing way. Forget about them!  
  
"Mitsuru, is something wrong?"  
  
With a quick jerk, he spun around, shock causing his eyes to widen. Shinobu was standing right behind him. His face was as placid as it always was, but there was a hint of worry in his eyes.  
  
"Wha...? Oh, no, nothing is wrong, nothing at all." Shinobu's eyes narrowed slightly, he knew that Mitsuru was lying, but he wouldn't push it.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mitsuru stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm tired. Time to get some sleep." And with Shinobu's eyes following him, because he knew that Shinobu hadn't believed his babbled excuse, he prepared for bed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
He moaned softly as a pair of familiar warm lips landed gently on his shoulders, lathing them with open-mouthed kisses.  
  
"Miss me?" a low voice whispered as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. The soft lips didn't wait for an answer as they leisurely kissed their way along the side of the neck.  
  
"Yes," he murmured, leaning back against a warm chest. He had missed him, so very much, in the last week. A nagging thought whispered through his mind, < _'No more dreams, remember?'_ > but he shoved the thought to the side. What happened ~ _there_ ~ did not have any bearing on what happened ~ _here_ ~. < _'But what happens ~_ here _~ has bearing on what happens ~_ there _~,'_ > his sense of reason pointed out caustically. <' _Shinobu, ~_ remember _~?_ '>  
  
"Shinobu?" he whispered, trying to focus on his thoughts as his lover simultaneously kissed and licked his sensitive neck as his fingers played with his nipples. The pleasure was heady, and all he wanted to do was loose himself in the ecstasy of his lover's touch and heat, but his reason was bringing the memory of hard truth to him.  
  
It was a truth that quickly became a part of this dream reality. At the whispered name, he felt his lover stiffen behind him. The dream grew colder for a moment, the direct result of his lover's mental withdrawal from him. A moment later, he felt his lover shift, pulling his arms back from around him. In sudden realization, he realized that his lover was going to leave him here, alone.  
  
"No," he said, grabbing the retreating arms and holding them against him instinctively. "Don't leave." It didn't matter, he accepted, if his lover ~ _here_ ~ was his best friend ~ _there_ ~. He had been drawing slowly toward a realization ~ _there_ ~ that maybe, somehow, that they could be both in both places. And while it looked at this point in time it would be a while before he confronted his newly realized feeling in reality, ~ _here_ ~ they had free play. He shifted, turning to see his lover.  
  
"No," a soft whisper and before he could gaze on his lover, he felt soft fingers closing his eyelids. A pause. He could feel his lover, feel him watching him; then soft breath on his face as his lover rested his forehead against him.  
  
"It's okay love," he whispered reassuringly, shifting his hold on his lover's arms so he could clasp his hands with his. He brought one hand up, softly kissed the palm, and then held it to his cheek. "Don't leave me."  
  
His lover had stiffened when he had kissed his hand, and had remained tense until his whispered plea. His lover did not say anything, never having been one to waste unnecessary words. The hand that he held at his cheek moved, sliding down his neck and chest. Once again soft lips pressed against his neck, a soft kiss, like a butterfly's, before the lips and the body behind him vanished. Before he could voice a protest, he was being pushed down. Lips no longer soft claimed his, the mouth opening, forcing his to open, and a hot tongue penetrated his mouth. He opened his mouth further as his lover's tongue stroked the inside of his mouth, his teeth, and teased his tongue. He moaned deep in his throat and brought his hands up, one to pull the hard body down on him, the other to cradle the head above him. Silky soft hair ran through his fingers, and he smiled against his lover's mouth, as the soft hair did feel cool like moonbeams.  
  
His lover's hands had not been idle during his exploration. A hand, hot and purposeful, was stroking his chest. As his lover continued to taste him, the hand started playing with his nipples, rubbing them with his thumb, then as the nipples hardened into little nubs of sensitized flesh rubbed them between his thumb and forefinger. He moaned deep in his throat, arching into the hand that played with him so.  
  
"Want more?" his lover asked after one, last devouring kiss.  
  
He reared up, following the honeyed mouth that he had been enjoying. "More," he whispered, not sure what his lover was asking, and not caring, just as long as those lips returned.  
  
Returned they did, but only for a flurry of butterfly kisses over his eyelids and lips. "Want to try something new?"  
  
He cracked open an eye, and caught a fleeting glance of silver as his lover's head lowered to his chest. He sucked in his breath, knowing what was about to happen.  
  
His lover's lips captured a nipple in its moist heat and began to suck on it, and he groaned softly, his hands finding his lover's head again and pressing his lover against the aching flesh his lover was paying such devoted attention to. His lover nipped his nipple lightly; then holding the delicate flesh between his teeth began teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Moaning, he arched into his lover's mouth, pleasure shooting through his blood like electricity, catching him on fire, causing him to burn.  
  
A smile on his lips, his lover switched his attention to the other nipple, repeating the procedure, wanting to make sure that the body below him was so sensitized to his touch that it would respond to anything he did.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." He dug his fingers into the silken hair and gripped harder. His lover smiled around the nipple and sucked deeply on it. After several pleasure searing seconds, his lover abandoned his nipples to kiss, nip and lick his way down to his abdomen, where a hot tongue played for several seconds with his navel, before traveling further down. His hips thrusted up in anticipation as his lover gently drew a finger around his aching flesh.  
  
"Yes," his lover murmured, warm breath caressing his member, causing him to shiver at the new sensation. "I do believe that I will."  
  
Before he could ask what he was commenting on, his lover kissed the very tip of his member and began to stroke him with his tongue. "Gyaaah!" he yelled, his entire body tensing and his hips thrusting up as his lover's ever busy tongue teased his hot flesh, dancing over the tip and burrowing slightly under the foreskin, teasing him unbearably.  
  
"Shi...Shinnoohhhhhhhhh..." he moaned, his head tossing back and forth in rhythm to each hot foray of his lover's tongue. Then the sensations changed as his lover encompassed his burning flesh with his mouth, sucking and licking him.  
  
A strangled whimper made its way from his throat as he became lost in the burning pleasure his lover was causing to grow deep in his groin, his head now tossing back and forth wildly as his lover drew him further in his mouth, then drawing back, curling his tongue around him and sucking hard on him.  
  
"...no...please...I can't...hurts...don't...stop...don't..." his fingers dug into the sheets as the pleasure built, higher, hotter, burning him. "...can't...oh...please...please... SHI!" He arched violently into his lover's mouth as the pleasure snapped, a burning that scorched through his nerves.  
  
He fell back against the sheets weakly, panting, little bursts of sensation tingling along his skin. He whimpered softly as a soft tongue licked his member clean, the gentle lapping stirring up pleasurable sensations that caused a sparking of new flares of pleasure to run through him. He was half erect when his lover's tongue abandoned him and he felt his lover shift, crawling up to lay next to him. He felt hot breath against his neck, and a soft kiss before strong arms encompassed him as his lover cuddled up against him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Mitsuru sat at his desk; chin propped on laced fingers, and stared absently at the books in front of him, not seeing them. The Dream last night was still bothering him. He had awoken that morning to the disorienting sensation of feeling his lover's presence being beside him for a moment, as real as it had been in The Dream, before it had faded away, taking its warmth with it and leaving him alone in his bed. He had the distinct feeling that the presence was real, in ~ _this_ ~ world, and that disturbed him on a level he really wasn't prepared to deal with.  
  
< _It is Shinobu in The Dreams. Okay. I can deal with that_.> And he hadn't cared one wit about that in The Dream. All that had mattered ~ _there_ ~ was that they were together again. Differences in what was real and what wasn't didn't matter. Actually, Mitsuru's eyes narrowed, it seemed that there really wasn't much in the way of differences between how he was beginning to feel about Shinobu ~ _here_ ~ and how he felt about his dream lover.  
  
< _It takes an X rated dream to make you realize that you care more for your best friend than you realized,_ > he mentally grumbled to himself. It was so **nice** to have a subconscious. In The Dream he had faced up to the fact that his lover was Shinobu. Had even said his name, when names had never entered The Dream before The thought faded as he remembered something.  
  
< _He withdrew. When I said his name, he drew back, like he wasn't expecting me to say it? no.._.> Mitsuru remembered the coldness. < _Not that. Like he thought I wouldturn away from him?_ > Mitsuru turned that thought around in his mind for a few minutes. < _He expected me to turn on him, I am sure of it. Names make things real, and by saying his name I made it real..._ > How real? Flashes of all the times he had caught Shinobu glancing at him, the look in his eyes. The presence in The Dream, the same presence he had ~ _felt_ ~ holding him when he woke. A sudden, incredible thought struck Mitsuru, one he could hardly believe, but one so bizarre, so strange, that it could just be true.  
  
< _Shinobu. I have never had dreams like that before, and they are always out of focus, like they are from a different perspective. I have never shown interest in Shinobu, but he had been watching me. Shinobu has physic abilities, I have always known that...he always knows what is going on around him...knew about Misako way before she appeared...the book that hit Kazuya...all those other times... What has ~_ his _~ subconscious been up to?_ >  
  
A damn good question. What if The Dreams weren't his at all? What if they had always been Shinobu's, and he just got sucked in along for the ride because he was the focus? How could he find out? He could wait until he dreamed again, but well, questions were not what were on his mind when he was there. A faint blush warmed his cheeks and a stirring in his groin made him shift in his seat. Oh no, questions were the last thing on his mind there. And even if he did so, what would that prove? No, he needed conformation ~ _here_ ~, in the real world. And that meant that meant that he would have to talk to Shinobu. ~ _Here_ ~. While awake.  
  
< _This is going to be **great**!_> Mitsuru cupped his face with his hands. <I am going to walk up to my best friend and roommate and ask him if he has been sleeping with me in his dreams, and oh-by-the-way, did you know I was there too?>  
  
He dropped his head onto the desk with a dull thud, life sucked.  
  
* * * * *   
  
The last thing Shinobu expected to see upon entering his room was Mitsuru sitting at his desk in one of Kazuya's favorite positions. He blinked; then silently closed the door behind him. Mitsuru didn't seem to notice him, obviously absorbed in the problem had been bothering him for the past couple weeks.  
  
After staring at Mitsuru for a moment, noticing that he didn't move, Shinobu moved to sit on his bed. While he did wonder, and was a bit worried, about what was bothering his roommate so much, he was not above using this as an opportunity to observe Mitsuru without his notice. It was an old pastime of his, one he had been indulging in for almost the entire time he had been living at Ryoukurin Ryo, and Mitsuru never even knew. But things had changed lately. Mitsuru had been waking up earlier than usual, and Mitsuru was not a morning person. He had been quieter than normal, staying on the outside of things and observed, which was not something that he had ever seen Mitsuru do. Mitsuru was always, while not in the center of things, firmly involved in whatever was going on for his own reasons. Then there was that last incident when Misako showed up. She had popped out of nowhere, scaring everyone in the room -except him, of course- and Mitsuru did nothing. He hadn't yelled at her, glared at her, or made any sort of fuss about her presence in the dorm. Misako had given him a smile, and he was sure that only he had seen the sadness in it, and said goodbye. He knew that she wouldn't be returning, and he knew why. Mitsuru was in love, and she loved him too much to do anything that might interfere with him finding happiness, no matter how much it may hurt her. She had given Mitsuru one last look, then turned to him, and he could see the pain in her eyes, and he understood it, for he loved Mitsuru as well. She had given him a sympathetic look, and she was gone, out of the dorm, and out of their life.  
  
He did wonder who it was that had caught Mitsuru's attention, someone who he hadn't approached, or he wouldn't be acting lovesick like he had been for the past week. No one really stood out, from all the girls who paid Mitsuru attention. He never went out of his way to attract attention, and he had not noticed Mitsuru paying any special attention to anyone in particular. In fact, the only girl that he had ever seen Mitsuru pay any special attention to was Misako, and from that last incident, it was obvious that it was not her who had taken his heart.  
  
Shinobu shook his head, <Listen to yourself. '...taken his heart...' You are beginning to sound like a bad Regency romance.>  
  
He felt like it a bit as well, he noted as he continued to watch Mitsuru. The one he was in love with was in love with someone else, and because he loved him so, he would stand aside and let the one he loved be happy.  
  
<Not that he is very happy now,> Shinobu noted clinically. <We just went through this with Kazuya and Igarashi-san. I don't want to see Mitsuru go through the same.>  
  
Despite how he hated to get involved in these kinds of matters, it was Mitsuru. Maybe the girl had no idea that Mitsuru was in love with her, and he, for some strange reason, hasn't spoken to her about it. Mitsuru was a bit reluctant to hand out his heart to people, thanks to his parents' abandonment of him as a child. That had left permanent scars on his psyche. What could he do to help...  
  
"Shinobu?!?"  
  
He blinked in surprise. Sometime during his thoughts Mitsuru had came back to himself and had realized that he was in the room. And staring at him.  
  
"So," Shinobu tilted his head to one side, "have you come up with a way to solve whatever is bothering you?"  
  
Surprisingly enough, Mitsuru blushed. "Yes, I have."  
  
Good, then he wouldn't have to step in and help. "I am glad to hear that. You have been out of sorts for the past couple of weeks..." his voice faded off as Mitsuru gave him the strangest look. "Yes?"  
  
"How long have you been watching me?"  
  
Now that was a strange question. "I entered the room about five minutes ago," Shinobu told him, watching him carefully. The blush had yet to fade.  
  
Mitsuru shook his head. "No, how ~ _long_ ~ have you been watching me." The blush crept higher and Mitsuru began to nervously twine his fingers together. Shinobu's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Watching you? What exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
"Mou!" With a burst of energy, Mitsuru jumped out of his chair, nearly knocking it to the ground. The blush was still there, and his eyes wildly glanced around the room, as if he was...embarrassed? Before that thought fully registered, Mitsuru had stalked across the room and was staring down at him. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for something. "Staring at me. Because of this!"  
  
And Mitsuru cupped his face in both his hands, bent down, and kissed him.  
  
Shinobu just sat in shock, as Mitsuru's hot mouth plundered his, lips pressed against lips, his tongue sneaking in without his being aware of it and caressing his, cool hands gently cradling him, thumbs stroking his cheekbones. Then he moaned. Nothing in his fantasies about Mitsuru had ever had him kissing him like this. He kissed Mitsuru back, taking control of the kiss, pulling Mitsuru down before him so that Mitsuru was now kneeling below him. He cupped one hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, tilting his head so that his own tongue could plunder the mouth so impetuously given to him.  
  
They were both breathing hard when Shinobu finally broke the kiss, carefully pushing Mitsuru back. The look that Mitsuru gave him was one he had seen in his fantasies, hunger-filled amethyst that pleaded for his touch. It took all of his self-control to not grab his love and lay him on the bed, to strip him of all his cloths and do to him what he had yet to fantasize about.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
Mitsuru gave him a searching look; then came to some resolve. He took a deep breath, released it, paused, then gave him a shyly embarrass look. "I need to ask you something," he whispered softly. "Shinobu..." he broke off again, whatever it was, it was troubling him deeply. Shinobu waited quietly, determined to give Mitsuru the time he needed. "Shinobu..." He shook his head then took another breath, trying again. "Shi, have you been dreaming about me?"  
  
* * * * *   
  
He did it. He had asked Shinobu the question. And he had called him Shi, like he had in the last dream. If he was right, Shinobu should realize the significance of that name. As Mitsuru watched the blood drain from Shinobu's face, he realized that he had indeed realized the significance of the name, and of the question itself.  
  
"Mitsuru..." he whispered hoarsely, and Mitsuru was shocked to see the look of horror and disgust in his eyes. For a second he thought that they were directed at him, then realized that they were self-directed. Shinobu was drawing back, like he had in The Dream.  
  
Without thinking, Mitsuru reached for Shinobu, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Don't look like that." He rested his forehead on Shinobu's shoulder, holding the stiff form of his dream lover in his arms and breathing in his soft musky sent. "Please don't pull away from me."  
  
"I... I had no idea that I was... I am sorry..."  
  
"NO!" Mitsuru hissed softly, lifting his head, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Don't say that! Don't say that unless you are sorry about everything!"  
  
Shinobu blinked and looked at Mitsuru. There was a fierce, possessive look in his eyes. His eyes widened in realization and he lifted his hand and placed it gently on Mitsuru's cheek. "Me? It is...me?" he whispered in bemused wonder, drawing a puzzled look from his roommate. "We knew that it had happened, but we didn't know who. Me?"  
  
"Who's 'we'?" Mitsuru asked. "And what are you talking about?"  
  
Shinobu shook his head in wonder. "Later. I will tell you about it later." Mitsuru was in love with him, him of all people, and he hadn't even realized it. He had fantasized about Mitsuru, sure that those fantasies would never become real, and Mitsuru had lived those fantasies with him. A wicked thought ran through his head, the one he had several minutes earlier before Mitsuru had neatly pulled the rug from beneath him. Kazuya and Shun were both out this evening, having gone to the movies with Aoki. If he recalled correctly, Mitsuru had a tendency to become very noisy...  
  
Mitsuru missed the gleam in the jade eyes before him. He did not miss what happened next. With a swift move that left his wondering, Shinobu had him neatly laid out on the top of his bed. He tried to ask what he thought he was doing, but a hot mouth captured his and hungrily fed on it. After a shocked moment, he returned the kiss, knowing what Shinobu was up to, and having no arguments with it. He reached up and ran his fingers through Shinobu's hair, the other hand began tracing up and down Shinobu's spine. Shinobu's hands were not still during this either. One hand cupped Mitsuru around the neck, a thumb gently stroking the sensitive skin under his ear; the other was deftly unbuttoning Mitsuru's shirt. In his fantasies, cloths had already been dispensed with. He growled softly when one button stubbornly refused to cooperate, and with a quick twist, he snapped the button. Now the shirt was open, he pulled back, causing Mitsuru to whimper in protest as his lips left his.  
  
Mitsuru didn't whimper from abandonment for long, for Shinobu had other plans. With a mischevious gleam in his eyes, he lowered his head to Mitsuru's chest and took a nipple, still covered by his undershirt, into his mouth and began suckling on it.  
  
"OH!" Mitsuru threw back his head in astonishment. This was a whole new sensation, Shinobu sucking on him, the smooth motions of his tongue stroking the wet, coarse cotton against his sensitive skin. He reached down and clutched Shinobu's head with his hands, holding him to his chest. "Shinobu... It feels..."  
  
Shinobu smiled wickedly, not pausing in his ministrations. He knew what Mitsuru meant. Sensations were much more intense here then in the fantasy world he had created. He captured Mitsuru's other nipple between his forefinger and thumb and pinched lightly, causing Mitsuru to arch, a wordless cry keening from his throat. Shinobu lifted his head, eyes half shut and panting, and looked at his love. He slid up, intent on Mitsuru's neck; he had to see if Mitsuru was really that sensitive there. While still paying attention to Mitsuru's nipple, he nuzzled his nose under Mitsuru's chin, causing him to tilt his head back. Then he lowered his mouth and gave the salty-sweet skin an open mouth kiss, licking the skin, tasting the sweet bouquet of his sweaty skin. Mitsuru's hand went limp and slid to the bed as he tilted his head back further, offering it to Shinobu to do what he would. Shinobu smiled.  
  
"Shi..." the name was a breathless whisper escaping from Mitsuru.  
  
"You like?" Shinobu murmured, nibbling up the neck to Mitsuru's ear, taking the earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it. He was rewarded with another low keening sound. He released the sensitive flesh and lifted himself up so he could look at his love. Mitsuru was staring straight up, amethyst eyes glazed with pleasure and panting rapidly. There was a light sheen of sweat covering his skin, and ruddy flags of color running up his cheekbones. Oh yes, he was indeed sensitive there. It didn't take much to turn him into a pleasure-struck mass of nerves at all. Well, no matter how enjoyable necking with Mitsuru was, he had other things in mind, things that Mitsuru hadn't experienced yet in dreams that he was going to do to his lover.  
  
Softly Shinobu kissed Mitsuru on the lips while his hands lifted Mitsuru's arms over his head, removing the shirt. He then pulled back, sitting up and ran his hands under the undershirt. Softly he ran his thumbs over the hard nubs before pulling back and grabbing the undershirt by the hem and deftly pulled it over Mitsuru's head. Once Mitsuru was bare to the waist, he paused for a moment and quickly pulled off his own cloths. Breathing deeply, he reached for the buckle of Mitsuru's belt. A second later it hit the floor and he was unsnapping and unzipping Mitsuru's pants. He stared down at the exposed flesh; then glanced up at Mitsuru. His eyes had changed. The pleasure-haze was being overshadowed with the stirrings of lust. With his lips sliding into a parody of a smile, Shinobu shifted and quickly divested Mitsuru of his pants and briefs.  
  
Mitsuru moaned as his hot flesh was exposed to the cool air of the room. In The Dream he hadn't felt differences between air temperature and skin temperature. His skin shivered, the cool air kissing his hot sweaty skin. His erect member jerked, a trickle of semen dripping from the tip as he watched Shinobu stare at him. This was different as well, watching Shinobu. He nearly lost control as Shinobu looked back up at him, a burning in his eyes and a look on his face that would have scared him in any other situation. He arched when Shinobu placed his hands on his thighs, stroking them, pulses of burning pleasure coursing through him. Whimpering, Mitsuru arched again, wanting Shinobu to touch him, to hold him, to taste him, anything. He nearly screamed as Shinobu bent down and nuzzled the soft auburn hair curling around him, breathing deep of his scent. He bit hard on his lip, his hips dancing as he wordlessly begged for attention. Shinobu slid his hands up slowly, taking his time to tease Mitsuru as he passed his member and grabbed his hipbones. Mitsuru struggled against the steely grip, but was unable to move. He whined, teeth digging into his lip in order to feel something as his eyes closed tight from the torture, tears leaking from the cracks and trickling down his face into his hair.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Shinobu asked in a low whisper. "This?" He lowered his head and blew softly on the tip of Mitsuru's member. It jerked wildly and Mitsuru's entire body struggled to arch off the bed. "How about this?" and Shinobu took Mitsuru's burning, weeping length into his mouth. A high-pitched wail came from Mitsuru, causing Shinobu to smile around Mitsuru's length. He suckled on the hot, bittersweet flesh in his mouth, stroked and curled his tongue around him and burrowed the tip of his tongue under the loose foreskin. This last move caused Mitsuru to arch like a bow, a keening wail ripping from his throat as he came in Shinobu's mouth. Shinobu swallowed the bitter salty fluids as Mitsuru came; then lifted his head to look at his lover. Mitsuru had collapsed into a limp mass of pleasure-struck flesh, his eyes half open and panting rapidly. Now for him.  
  
Shinobu crawled up Mitsuru until he could reach his lips; then kissed him, sharing the taste of Mitsuru's essence with him. Mitsuru let Shinobu kiss him, tongues dancing together slowly as the tastes mixed and they couldn't distinguish who tasted of what. Then Shinobu lifted his head.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Ah," Mitsuru replied weakly. "Just fine."  
  
"Ready for more then?"  
  
Mitsuru pried open his eyes and looked up at Shinobu. That look was still in his eyes.  
  
When he didn't protest, Shinobu nodded and reached up and took something off of the shelf at the head of the bed. "Want to try something new?" he whispered softly, kissing Mitsuru softly on the lips and cheeks.  
  
Mitsuru didn't have the strength to resist him. He gave Shinobu a weak nod. Shinobu smiled softly at him, a smile that was at odds with the lustful gleam in his eyes and kissed Mitsuru deeply before he started kissing his way down Mitsuru's neck and chest. He lathered the nipples with wet kisses and soft nips. Mitsuru moaned deep in his throat, the burning in his groin starting again. Then Shinobu started to kiss and lick his way down Mitsuru's stomach, pausing to tease his bellybutton and causing Mitsuru to gasp. He lifted his head and turned to the half-erect member that he had so enjoyed minutes earlier. He shifted positions, pushing Mitsuru's legs apart so that he could rest between them and carefully took the hot flesh in his hand. Mitsuru threw back his head and groaned deeply as Shinobu began working the hot flesh, encouraging it to stiffen in his grasp. Once Mitsuru was fully erect, he bent down; licking him, then nuzzled the soft curls at the base. Unlike the last time, he shifted further and stroked Mitsuru's balls with his tongue.  
  
"AAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Mitsuru clutched at the comforter, arching his body taunt as Shinobu carefully took his balls into his mouth, lathering them with attention gently then released them. He sat up; looking down at Mitsuru's trembling, sweat-covered form, and knew that he couldn't delay any further, he had to have him. With one hand stroking Mitsuru's member, he started twisting the top off the tube of Vaseline-based chapstick that he had removed earlier. Once the top was off the tube, he released Mitsuru's and squeezed some of the jell onto his finger and slowly slid his hand down and under Mitsuru, feeling for his anus. Mitsuru jerked when his finger rubbed over the pucker, and he slowly ran his chapstick-covered finger over the opening, then carefully sliding it inside. Mitsuru's flesh tightened around his finger, then relaxed as he continued to massage the flesh inside him. He removed his finger and applied more chapstick.  
  
"Do you want me to do this?" Shinobu whispered, his intent gaze locked on Mitsuru's dazed face as he carefully inserted two fingers into Mitsuru's opening. He stroked the soft flesh, watching Mitsuru watch him. Mitsuru didn't answer verbally; he just closed his eyes and laid back, moaning deep in his throat in rhythm to the stroking. Once his fingers met no resistance, he pulled out and squeezed most of the tube into his hand, and wrapped his hand around his burning length. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as he worked his burning flesh, spreading the chapstick on him. Once he was sure that he was fully lubed, he spread Mitsuru's legs further apart, lifting one leg to rest over his shoulder and opening his body to him. Shinobu positioned himself, the tip of his burning member touching the entrance to Mitsuru's body. With a quick thrust, he buried himself into Mitsuru's body, and it was all he could do to keep from screaming himself.  
  
Mitsuru felt no such restraint as he yelled Shinobu's name, arching up as Shinobu's member struck something deep inside of him that sent a tsunami of pleasure overwhelming him. He whimpered in distress as Shinobu pulled out, and nearly screamed again when Shinobu slammed back inside, striking the same spot. He threw his head back and forth as Shinobu thrusted in and out of him, arching to meet each stroke, whimpering and crying indistinctively each time Shinobu found that spot inside of him.  
  
Shinobu reached down with one hand to brace himself on the bed, his eyes half closed as he kept thrusting into the tight, writhing body below him. So hot, so smooth, so perfect. He close his eyes tightly and thrusted harder, slamming into the arching body below him with enough force to bruise, the pressure in his groin building and building, until he could contain it no more and he came, his semen rushing into the body below him and pleasure exploding around him. The body beneath him tightened unbearably tight, and he faintly felt through his release the hot splash of Mitsuru's release on his stomach.  
  
Exhausted, he slid out of Mitsuru and collapsed onto him, panting deeply, his head resting over Mitsuru's pounding heart. He felt, between waves of pleasure-exhaustion, Mitsuru's hand running through his hair.  
  
"The next time," Mitsuru panted softly, his voice so low that he more felt it than heard it, "don't mess around with dreams, okay?"  
  
Shinobu, surprisingly enough, felt a warm flush creep up his cheeks. "Next time."

The End


End file.
